Commercially available 3D scanners have various disadvantages and limitations. For example, some 3D scanners are heavy devices that cannot be carried without inconvenience, while others are heavy equipment that do not budge from their initial positions. Many 3D scanners share a perplexing trait with cameras: they cannot collect data about object surfaces that are hidden or not within the view field. Optical 3D scanners experience difficulties in scanning shiny, mirror like, or transparent objects. Moreover, the scanning mechanism of the commercially available 3D scanners is not easily executable. For most situations, a single scan will not produce a complete model of the subject. Multiple scans, even hundreds from many different directions, are usually required to obtain complete information about the sides of the object. Additionally, 3D scanners are not cheap, which limits their spread compared to other related devices or tools, such as 3D printers which can print the 3D model of a scanned object.
Nowadays, there is a real need for a type of 3D scanner that is easy to carry, and can scan holes and hidden parts of objects regardless of the surface properties of the scanned object. This new 3D scanner should be substantially cheaper and efficient to serve various medical, engineering, manufacturing, entertainment, and educational applications.